Granger! Is that you!
by DeliriousGoat
Summary: I've stopped caring about anything anymore, some people would say I've 'gone off the rails' but I just think I've changed. I mean I got a few tattoos, well 12 details details, I've taken up smoking and I've had a few boyfriends. I even got a motorbike and got Arthur Weasley to charm it so it could fly. Oh who am I kidding I've completely lost myself! New Hermione Granger!
1. Chapter 1

**Granger?!**

**I'm aware many of you will say that Hermione would never end up like this but I mean that's the point, I realise that she isn't anything like what she was in the books but that's the point, she's gone off the rails.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

It'd been a couple of months since the war ended and I was preparing to go back to school, I had spent the entirety of my holidays searching for my parents but so far no success, but I've stopped caring anymore.

I've stopped caring about anything anymore, some people would say I've 'gone off the rails' but I just think I've changed. I mean I got a few tattoos, well 12 details details, I've taken up smoking and I've had a few boyfriends. I even got a motorbike and got Arthur Weasley to charm it so it could fly.

Oh who am I kidding I've completely lost myself, but as I said, I don't care anymore! The only thing I do care about is why Blaise Zabini is sat in my kitchen.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY KITCHEN ZABINI!" He just raised an eyebrow at me. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY KITCHEN?!"

In a perfectly calm voice he replied "I am merely here to inform you of your true identity."

"What are you going on about Zabini, did you come here just to piss me off?" He thrust a note at me.

"Just read Hermione"

_My darling Mia,_

_If you are reading this then Blaise has finally found you! You're a Zabini, we hid you from the Dark Lord when you were a child. Please stick with your brother, he will take off the glamour charm we placed upon you to protect you when you were a child. I fear I did not survive the war that is bound to come. If not you are welcome to live in the Villa with Blaise._

_Your Mother,_

_Alexandria Zabini_

My head hurt with all the new information and I took one step away from the advancing Blaise and the darkness enveloped me.

I woke up in a strange environment, one that was unfamiliar to me. I looked to my left and I saw a house elf waiting for me.

"Good morning missus! I am Lola but the others call me Lol. I am your personal house-elf form now on missus! A Ms McGonagall has sent you a letter!"

She held out the letter but I really couldn't be bothered to read it. "Lol-WAIT! Where am I?"

"Zabini manor missus!"

'Shit, so it wasn't a dream! God I got to go' I thought.

I got dressed and ran downstairs not knowing where I was going so I just shouted for Blaise. "ZABINI! TAKE THIS GLAMOUR CHARM OFF NOW!" He ran toward me and did as I asked. "I'M GOING OUT!"

I ran to Sebastians wizarding Tattoo parlour.

"Hermione is that you?"

"I go by Mia now!"

"Explain now!" I sat down and started to tell my story.

Before you think, Hermione Granger, with TATTOOS? Yeah I know but it started with one and I kinda liked them! I have some muggle ones and some wizarding ones. Today I was getting a lioness tattor on my lower back which was enchanted to move and walk around my back and the Zabini crest (it was purple with a lion in the middle and a snake wrapping itself around the edges" on the back of my neck and the snake and lion moved around. I had already had the Gryffindor crest tattooed on my chest above my heart. I had a Head Girl badge tattooed on the inside of my left wrist. Finally my favourite elements were water and fire so I had some fire and water intertwining up my right arm, from my little finger right around my ear to my temple, where it forms a ying and yang symbol of water and fire and they spun around each other.

By the time I had finished Cam, Seb's boyfriend had turned up.

"Mione, would you mind terribly if I did a few piercings on you for my hair and beauty course? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" I rolled my eyes and just sat down again. He did my firsts, seconds, tops of my ears an my belly button.

"Right! That is it! I am leaving now, before you can do anything else to me!" They laughed and I left via the floo straight to the Villa.

I looked in one of the mirrors once I got to the front porch.

I had darker skin now, as dark as Blaise's and my hair was sleek, shiny, jet black and down to my hips. Luckily my eyes were still the same hazel they were before the glamour charm came off. I ran into the main part of the house and shouted to Blaise that I was going back to Hogwarts. I grabbed my bike from outside the house and I took all my stuff from my room and I rode to Hogwarts.

After a long talk with McGonagall she agreed that I needn't be re-sorted and I would remain in Gryffindor, YAY! As soon as I had heard the good news I ran off to the great hall to find Harry and Ron, but instead I fund Malfoy.

"Why hello! You must be new here, I am Draco Malfoy, head boy, how may I be of assistance?"

"WHAT?! They made you head boy Malfoy?!"

"GRANGER?!"

"Oh I guess my darling brother didn't tell you yet! And you think you're his best friend! I _used _to be granger now I'm Zabini, Mia Zabini!" He didn't even hesitate before hugging me, it was one of the weirdest things I've ever experienced in my life! I shoved him away.

"Just because I'm a Zabini doesn't mean we're friends now! You tormented me for 6 years Malfoy! Now get out of my way!"

I ran to the great hall and outside the doors I saw my two best friends.

"I don't get where 'Mione could be!" Ron said to Harry, carrying a chicken drumstick he had obviously gotten from the banquet.

"Hey guys I need to talk to you!" I ran up to them.

"I'm sorry, do we know you?" I sighed, did I really look that different?

"Guys, it's me HERMIONE!" They looked at me sceptically "ask me something only Hermione would know!" They conferred for a second then they turned to me.

"What's Hermiones' worst skill?" I rolled my eyes, of course they'd pick that question!

"Drawing…" I mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"Drawing is my worst skill." I said louder.

"MY GOD HERMIONE IT REALLY IS YOU! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" I regaled my tale yet again halfway through Ginny joined us but then half the DA joined us so I had to start again(again!). I finally finished telling the story and I realised I'd forgotten to cover up the tattoo on that ran from my arm to my temple.

Seamus saw then just as I turned to leave "Blimey Hermione, I didn't know you had tattoos!" I cringed damn that Irish bastard!

Harry turned and saw it too and also noticed the one on the back of my neck and wrist. "HERMIONE!" I mumbled quick goodbyes and then dashed off to the heads quarters, oh yeah did I forget to mention I was head girl now!

Once I got into the common room I saw Blaise talking to Malfoy on the couch, he immediately jumped up and ran to inspect me. He pulled down my collar and yanked up my sleeve.

"TATTOOS! And how short is that skirt, come on Mia! I am trying to be a brother her! Is this it or are there more tattoos?" I didn't reply I merely looked at the floor. "I'm going to take that as a yes! I can't believe you! We've been twins for all of five minutes and you've already got me worried for you!"

"I NEVER ASKED FOR YOU TO BE MY BROTHER!" I knew I had gone too far by the look in his eyes; I pulled him into a hug "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! Not to be rude to your friend or anything, but what in the hell is Malfoy doing here?" Blaise gave a nervous laugh.

"Well you see...just before mum and dad died they made a contract with Lucius Malfoy. This contract said that their first born boy would marry their first born daughter when they both got into 7th year then they would produce an heir to bond the two families." He stepped back warily as he saw the fire in my eyes.

"THEY WHAT?!" I started to pace the floor. "But I have a boyfriend! How could they do this to me?! I am just about to get my freedom and I am tied down again, and this time it's forever! What am I going to do? How am I going to tell Harry and Ron?!" Blaise grabbed my shoulders and stood face to face with me.

"Breathe Hermione, breathe!" I stomped up to Malfoy and grabbed his hand.

"Where the hell are we going Granger?"

"You're coming with me to tell Ron and Harry. RIGHT NOW!" He couldn't argue.

The past three days have been, in lack of a better word, SHIT!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**I know this is so late! But I went on holiday and my computer crashed and then I couldn't upload for some unknown reason!**

**So...SORRY!**

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

I dragged Malfoy by his ear down the corridors to Gryffindor tower.

"I can't believe you're doing this to me Malfoy!"

"But-I-Uh-" Malfoy spluttered at me.

"OH SHUT UP! I didn't even talk to you before this crazy week so just SHUT UP! You have no right to talk to me!" Tears streaming down my face I screamed the password at the Fat Lady.

Ron and Harry were sat talking on the couch but on my entrance stopped.

"Hermione are you OK? What have you done to her Malfoy?! GET OUT OF OUR COMMON ROOM!" Ron bellowed. I choked out a sob again.

"Ron...I'm so sorry. So, so sorry."

"Hermione...I don't understand, what's going on, and for god's sake what in merlins name is Malfoy doing here?!"

"Ron you know I am Mia now and Mia is engaged to Malfoy...I am so sorry...I-" I couldn't continue I just fell to the floor and sobs wracked my body. I felt hands on my face and I was staring into Rons piercing blue eyes.

"We both knew something like this was needed, we wouldn't have worked Hermione, we both knew that." I did know it but I was hoping to live up to everyone's expectations. I nodded and he helped me up.

After I was sat on the couch with Harry, Ron walked up to Malfoy "I'm going to be civil to you because I know that she can't do anything about this, but I swear if you do anything, **anything**, to harm her then you're going to have to sleep with one eye open because I will kill you. I think I speak for Harry too." He nodded and shook Ron's outstretched hand.

"I promise I'll look after her." Shockingly enough this was Malfoy speaking. Malfoy came and sat down and I fell asleep as he and my boys talked and then I was being picked up and I saw Malfoy walk out of my door and wink at me as he left.

I then drifted off into the realm of sleep thinking that maybe this wouldn't be that bad after all.


End file.
